


wreath of dandelions

by NobodyFromNowhere



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyFromNowhere/pseuds/NobodyFromNowhere
Summary: Tyler really wants to weave wreath for Josh, but, unfortunately, he can't do it.





	wreath of dandelions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [венок из одуванчиков](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481270) by gaymannata. 



Tyler went up to the second floor of a small white house on the outskirts of the town, surrounded by a low, light fence. Junior tossed his backpack into the corner of the bedroom, flopping onto the bed. He laid his head on Josh's chest and stared at the ceiling as large and warm hands stroked his hair.

"Kitten. Something bad in school again, isn't it?" with gentleness and love, like mum, asks older guy.

"Yes, these teachers are assholes! They fucking bothered me, honestly."

"Hush, don't swear, please, we agreed to," Dun closed his eyes, still stroking his favorite boy's hair.

"I'm sorry, I just got emotional, and here we are... Hey," Tyler turned his head, looking at her boyfriend, "can we go to the backyard? Like at good old days?"

"Let's go. There are just a lot of dandelions, and I can weave you a wreath. You want?" one of Josh's hands moved to Tyler's chest, which felt his heartbeat.

"Of course! Only, can I change first? It's very hot outside, you know," the boy smiled childishly, which made Josh very happy, and he smiled back at him. 

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in the backyard."

 

Guys are already sit in the backyard. Dun is already weaving a second wreath, and the younger boy can not cope with the first.

When his wreath finally falls apart, Joseph covers his face with small trembling hands, trying not to cry. He's angry at himself for not being able to weave a wreath and give it to Dun.

"Baby, what happened? Who hurt you?" Josh puts down the flowers and went to the younger boy. He hugged him tightly from behind, stroking his thin leg.

"I can't make a damn wreath! A wreath, you know, Josh, a wreath! Even five year-old boy can do it, but sixteen-year-old horse can not!" Tyler still crying. Tears roll down his wrist, and Dan grabs his hands, turns to face him and kisses him gently on the forehead.

"First of all, you're not a horse. Second, it's okay if you can't make a wreath, because I can't do everything too. And don't get upset about it, please. Come on, I'll give you two wreathes, you'll have one, and the second you will give me."

"But you can't give presents that's already given to someone else..."

"Now you can do it," chuckled Josh, touched by these words of his boy.

Older boy made the second wreath, and presented it to Joseph, and then the boy is giving her boyfriend a first wreath.

"You're so cute with that wreath on your head. It is a pity that it will soon wither and dandelions all too will be gone."


End file.
